<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Little Tiny Baby in His Hands by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726626">The Little Tiny Baby in His Hands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babies, Bizarrely domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Not entirely light, Post Mpreg, not entirely dark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After an unexpected yet expected arrival, Seth entertains a visitor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Bray Wyatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Little Tiny Baby in His Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/gifts">sweetcarolanne</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bray didn't want to name her unless <i>He</i> approved .</p>
<p>While Seth didn't understand Bray's need for His approval, he trusted his husband.</p>
<p>"You did great." Bray leaned over, brushing his lips over Seth's temple. "She's beautiful."</p>
<p>"Couldn't have done it without you." Seth sunk into the plush bed - as exhaustion threatened to take over.</p>
<p>His pains had begun the day before. Seth - always one with a high pain tolerance- had done his best to hide the truth from the Funhouse friends. There was no need to scare them.</p>
<p>They hadn't had much of a plan . It wasn't like they could go to a hospital. That would be bad. Instead, Bray promised it would all work. <i>He</i> would look after them. It would all work out. They had to have faith. </p>
<p>Luckily, Bray had been right.</p>
<p>"I'm going to check on the Friends." Bray leaned over the wicker bassinet and smoothed the blankets over her sleeping form. "Call me if you need me and please be gentle to yourself."</p>
<p>Seth cleared his throat as he stared at the bassinet . "Push her closer?"</p>
<p>Bray nodded, the squeak of the bassinet wheels filling the room. "Sweet dreams." </p>
<p>Seth laid back, sinking Into the pillows. Everything ached. He was exhausted. The last 12 hours had been ridiculously hard- harder than Seth had ever thought possible. </p>
<p>It had never occurred to him that he might have the ability to get pregnant. This wasn't the kind of thing that could happen above.  Apparently, mortal rules didn't apply in the Fun House. </p>
<p>Who could have guessed? </p>
<p>Seth made the best of the odd situation. What else could he do?  The baby was coming whether he understood it or not. </p>
<p>Seth closed his eyes and allowed merciful sleep to take over. </p>
<p>Seth woke to find <i>Him</i> slipping in. He stiffened, resisting the urge to pull the baby closer to him. </p>
<p>If Bray trusted Him, Seth felt he should do the same. After all, Bray was wildly protective of their little family. </p>
<p>"Hello." Seth struggled to sit up, doing his best to ignore the way tender muscles pulled in places he didn't know could hurt.</p>
<p><i>He</i> nodded, leaning over the bassinet. Seth held his breath, expecting the baby to start crying</p>
<p>"She's beautiful - Isn't she?" Seth reached in, running his hand over her tiny fingers.</p>
<p><i>He</i> nodded , glancing up to meet Seth's gaze.</p>
<p>
  <i>Have you picked a name?</i>
</p>
<p>"We've narrowed it down to two." Seth cleared his throat. He would never get used to the way He seemed to speak without words. "Aila Joy or Lucien Alyse." </p>
<p>When Seth had told Bray he suspected they were expecting, Bray reacted in a way that Seth could never have anticipated. He pulled Seth into a giant hug and happily proclaimed their child <i>would be the light of the world.</i> </p>
<p>For some reason, this detail stuck out in Seth's mind.  Not only did Bray call her that from the very start, her mere presence brightened their existence. Not even 6 hours old and already the house felt brighter. </p>
<p><i>Lucien Joy seems like a fine name for a beautiful girl. She's a Special one.</i> </p>
<p>Seth watched as <i>He</i> reached into the bassinet and picked the baby up.  Seth braced himself, sure he would hear her indignant squawk at any second. </p>
<p>She didn't make a sound. To Seth's utter amazement, she slept through it all. How could she be so calm in <i>His</i> presence? </p>
<p>In all the time Seth had been there, <i>He</i> still managed to put Seth on edge. </p>
<p>A deep guttural hum pulled Seth back to the present. <i>He</i> hummed a tune that sounded vaguely familiar.  It took a moment for Seth to identify the tune. </p>
<p><i>He's got the whole world in his hands.</i> </p>
<p>Realization slowly came over Seth as he accepted the bundled baby from his grasp. This tiny girl was a special one indeed. </p>
<p>Seth knew every parent was inclined to believe their baby was the most amazing and special person on the planet. It was just a natural reaction. None of those people had the proof Seth did. </p>
<p>Lucien would be someone. </p>
<p>"Hi, <i>Lucien</i>," Seth cooed, adjusting the blanket framing her face. "Welcome to this crazy world, Baby Girl." </p>
<p><i>He</i> nodded in approval. Seth relaxed in a way he hadn't since realizing she was on the way. </p>
<p><i>She's a strong one. She's going to have a long, happy life and bring love and light wherever she goes.</i> </p>
<p>Seth swallowed, eager to break up the lump now formed in his throat. Part of him wanted to say something... <i>anything</i>. </p>
<p>Yet, he couldn't. He was too enamored with the baby. </p>
<p>
  <i>Take care of her. She'll be a great addition to the world. Again I say welcome, Lucien Joy.</i>
</p>
<p>Seth gazed down, noticing Lucien looking back at him.  She had Bray's piercing gray-blue eyes. She looked like she knew the answers to all the mysteries of the world. </p>
<p>"What do you know, Lucien?" </p>
<p>Defeat had landed him in the Fun House but peace convinced him to stay. Even though it meant turning over his mortal form, he was okay with it. Life in the Fun House was chaotic but it was always the manageable kind. </p>
<p>Seth <i>almost</i> liked it. </p>
<p>"Mind if I go back to sleep?" <i>He</i> (and his infrequent visits) always seemed to happen at the worst possible times.  Seth could barely keep his eyes open, and he was sure Lucien would appreciate the rest. </p>
<p>Who knew what the hell would happen when the Friends were introduced to her? </p>
<p><i>He</i> nodded, taking the baby back from Seth.  He brought his mouth close to her ear, and whispered something Seth couldn't make out. Then, He placed her back in the bassinet. </p>
<p>Seth wanted to ask more before He went away, but he is much too tired. Maybe he would get the chance when He (inevitably) came back. </p>
<p>Maybe he wouldn't.</p>
<p>Instead, he mumbled a good-bye and fell into a much earned rest. </p>
<p>-end-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>